Forced Marriage
by Analatelle
Summary: A runaway bride, chained in the church to marry the guy she dislikes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own GA and its characters.**

* * *

I was a runaway bride from my own wedding, but in the end, I still had to attend the wedding even if it meant being chained to a chair and kiss the one person I didn't want to kiss at all.

After running away and being forced on getting married? I regretted it all. Don't get me wrong, I didn't regret being married to my lawful husband, I regretted ruining our wedding once, I regretted being so narrow-minded, I regretted why I never tried loving him at all.

But despite all that, I was happy about being dragged out of the women's bathroom in a mall to attend the wedding my parents forced me to. And the one thing I never regretted was marrying the guy who I loathed once, never regretted loving him 3 weeks after the wedding.

Even in our honeymoon, I still thrashed around because I was caged in our room. I hated it, hated not having my own freedom. That night I cried my eyes out and my hated husband just sat by my side, never leaving me on my own. Food and wine was infinite and for the first time, I closely looked at the guy I hated all my life and he turned out to be so damned handsome. I didn't know what happened after I pounced on him but when I woke up the next morning, I screamed at the sight of him naked, I accused him of rape and it turned out that I was actually the one who literally raped him. He laughed at my mistake but what I saw in his eyes were different, it was then that I knew that he loved me.

Two weeks later, I fought with him, I told him that what happened that night was a mistake, that I didn't love him at all, that I regretted all of it. Instead of fighting back with me like we usually did, he just looked at me, pain apparent in his features, he never said anything even after 2 days.

The next day, I threw up and I noticed my constant change of moods, then I realized something. I immediately drove to the nearest doctor and told me the thing I feared when I realized that I attacked my husband. I was pregnant. And I didn't know what to do.

I drowned myself to liquor at the bar nearby my house. The next thing I knew, I was being carried like a sack of rice in my husband's shoulder and that I cussed and cursed him for being a bastard.

I was thrown to the couch and for the first time in three days, he spoke to me, he asked me what was wrong with me, he told me that I could just do whatever I want and he'd do the same, he told me I could hate him for life and hurt him for all he cared, and I slapped him and told him I was pregnant, I asked him if he wanted the child but he didn't answer. I ran to the bedroom and cried, I was aching inside, he didn't want our child, and he didn't want me.

The next day I woke up surprised, breakfast was served in my bed, it tasted a bit bad but was still acceptable. I found my husband all curled up below the bed, he was there all along, and I smiled for the first time.

The next two days, my husband was literally taking care of me in every ways, he made breakfast, lunch and dinner, but that day was different, he asked me to eat with him outside and so we did. He was so careful just by making me walk with him towards the restaurant that you'd think it was ridiculous but it made me think that he was sweet, caring and most of all, a gentleman, oh the irony.

I asked him as to why he was doing all those things and he stared at me incredulously. He then told me that we were going to have a child and that he was happy to know that the woman he loved was carrying his child. I was happy, so happy I cried. But I couldn't say that I loved him back.

Two weeks later, I already knew that I loved my husband. I waited for him to come home, I waited for hours but he still wasn't there. Then the phone rang, and I ran towards it, hoping it was him, but I found out the he was in a hospital nearby.

I called a taxi and begged the driver to drive fast. When I got there, he was in the emergency room being operated. I waited outside painfully, waited, waited and waited until somebody nudged my shoulder, it wasn't the doctor as I hoped but a cop, he told me my husband was robbed and he fought back, and was stabbed. He gave me my husband's bag and when I looked what was inside, I saw a small box, the card said "To my beloved wife," then I cried, cried so hard that everybody in the hospital must have heard my echoing voice.

After the operation, I visited him, I looked at his face and begged him to open his eyes, I told him I loved him, to not leave my side, not leave me and our child. When I heard him stifle a laugh, I cried again and hugged him. He told me he wasn't going anywhere and apologized for worrying me, and that he also loved me. After a while, he asked me for his bag and I gave it to him, he gave me the box and told me he was sorry for the late gift. I opened it and smiled, "I love you, Natsume."

* * *

**This one shot was supposed to be longer but I was getting tired and I think my head's going to explode.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone liked it^^**


End file.
